Retour et Sentiments
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Sakura est maintenant Junin, ainsi que ses amis... Elle s'entend à présent très bien avec Naruto, Kakashi, et surtout... Sai. Mais le retour de Sasuke comme le héros de Konoha met tout sens dessusdessous ! Sakura n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Romance


Aaah, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un couple assez peu utilisé ces derniers temps… Sakura/Sai ! Si, si ! J'aime ! Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Y'a pas de raison ! Vous me direz si c'est pathétique… Mais j'essaie quand même !

°°°°°

Naruto se retourne et m'aperçoit. Aussitôt, comme à son habitude, il fait de grands signes avec ses bras et hurle à travers la rue :

« Sakura-chaaaaaaaan ! »

Je souris. Evidemment. Qu'attendre d'autre de lui ? Je le connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il n'est pas particulièrement discret… Ce qui m'étonne un peu plus est la réaction de son compagnon, à sa droite…

« Ohayo, Sakura-san.

-Salut, Sai. »

Depuis quand Sai est-il aimable, le matin dès potron-minet ? Enfin, ça valait mieux que son faux sourire et ses monosyllabes taciturnes.

Bon, d'accord, le faux sourire était toujours là. Mais il avait déjà prononcé sept syllabes. Pas si mal.

Je cours pour les rattraper et leur tape dans le dos en guise de bonjour. Naruto fait un bond en arrière :

« Eh, fais attention, avec ta force monstrueuse ! »

Avec ma QUOI ! J'ai déjà eu assez de mal à faire arrêter Sai de m'appeler « la moche », cet imbécile de Naruto n'a toujours pas pigé que qualifier ma force de monstrueuse nuit gravement à la santé.

Mais, avant que je ne puisse riposter d'un coup de poing monumental, la voix de Sai rappelle le garçon-renard à l'ordre…

« Ca suffit, Naruto… L'entraînement ne commence que dans une demi-heure, tu veux déjà commencer à te prendre des baffes ?

-Et pourquoi je me…

-Sai a raison. J'attendrai de pouvoir te taper dessus dans le cadre autorisé, c'est plus marrant. Sous les yeux mêmes des senseis et de tout le monde… Y compris d'Hinata… »

J'ai un petit sourire en coin en voyant son expression paniquée. Etre ridicule devant miss Hyûga, voilà qui l'ennuierait pas mal, vu que face à elle, il est à peu près aussi assuré qu'elle lorsqu'elle avait douze ans.

Et, sept ans après, il est enfin éperdument amoureux d'elle, alors qu'elle est beaucoup plus sure d'elle et qu'elle a cessé de rougir et de tomber dans les pommes. Parlez d'un chassé-croisé !

Nous nous dirigeons, à nouveau en parfait accord, bien que Naruto me lance à intervalle régulier des regards inquiets, vers le terrain d'entraînement. C'est là que nous avons rendez-vous avec la troupe complète des Junins pour un petit training amical. Ca fait si longtemps que les équipes ont été séparées pour que chacun suive sa filière… Bien sûr, j'adore mon boulot de med-nin, et les missions sont intéressantes… Mais ça me manque, le temps où j'appelais Kakashi : « Kakashi-sensei ! », où je faisais une équipe, euh… Explosive avec Naruto et Sasuke, puis avec Sai…

Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un coup de blues, c'est le moment de s'amuser avec la vieille bande de copains. Nul doute que dès leur arrivée, les réactions seraient diverses…

Je ne me trompe pas. Comme d'habitude.

« Enfin là, galère, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

-Sakura !!! Je suis trooop contente de te revoir, tu sais quoi, tu sais quoi ?

-Naruto, Sai, Sakura. C'est vous les retardataires aujourd'hui !

-Ah, enfin ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez plus ! J'ai hâte de mesurer Kaiten et Rasengan ! Tu te bats contre moi, Naruto ? »

Bref, nous sommes assaillis par les commentaires, les questions et les reproches. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude des piaillements. L'hôpital en est plein !

« Salut tout le monde ! Eh, Hinata, deux choses, d'abord, on vient juste de se retrouver, on ne s'entraîne pas tout de suite, ensuite, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui explose la tête de Naruto ! »

Je m'installe au milieu de la compagnie, et sourit à la ronde. Ca fait du bien de les revoir. Même ceux de Suna sont là ! C'est assez rare pour être signalé…

Le Kazekage prend la parole en souriant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, celui-là ?

-Ben figure-toi, Gaara, qu'il a osé qualifier ma force de monstrueuse !

-C'est pas faux !

-Quoiiiii ? Tu veux créer un incident diplomatique entre Konoha et Suna, c'est ça ?

-Bon, ça suffit, Sakura, j'ai des nouvelles importantes, là. Naruto, Sai, venez un peu par ici. »

Kakashi parle toujours avec cette sorte d'autorité qui fait penser qu'il est un peu resté notre sensei. C'est peut-être pour ça que le Jinchuuriki et mon artiste national se rapprochent immédiatement sans poser de questions.

Je suis un peu confuse. Au ton de Kakashi, c'est sérieux, pourtant, son œil est plissé. Il sourit.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe donc ?

« J'ai une nouvelle… Que Tsunade-sama vient de me permettre de vous divulguer… Et quelqu'un vous présenter. Enfin, à vous re-présenter ! »

Je porte la main à ma bouche. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une personne… Une personne que je n'ai pas vue, que presque personne n'a vu depuis cinq ans… Que personne n'a pu voir, pour ne pas contrecarrer sa mission d'espionnage à Oto no Kuni… Que tout le monde au village prend pour un traître, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'accomplir une mission ultra-secrète dont l'avait chargé l'Hokage, et dont même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant. Ils n'ont été mis au courant que bien plus tard.

« Sa mission est terminée, alors… Eh bien… Il revient parmi nous !

-Ca va, coupe le dramatique, Kakashi… »

Je me retourne, les mains toujours plaquées sur le bas de son visage, et des larmes de joie coulant de mes yeux. Sasuke est adossé à un arbre, souriant largement. Ca me fait un drôle d'effet. Voir sourire Sasuke, c'est comme… Comme si Asuma se mettait à danser le french-cancan… Et c'est merveilleux. Qu'il soit de retour, qu'il soit enfin capable de sourire, qu'il semble avoir grandi, mûri, et qu'il n'ait plus dans ses yeux cette soif de vengeance.

« Sasuke !

-Yo, Sakura… Ca va ? Je suis vraiment… Heureux de te… Hé ! »

Je lui coupe la parole en le serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Hé, c'est pas juste, il a encore grandi ! Je ne lui arrive plus qu'à l'épaule. Je lui souris et m'efface pour laisser la place à Naruto qui lui flanque un coup dans le dos.

Je me tourne, rayonnante, vers les autres qui se lèvent à leur tour pour saluer le dernier Uchiwa, le nouvel héros du village, grâce à qui Orochimaru a pu être vaincu. Il semble tellement plus ouvert maintenant. C'est étrange qu'il ait autant changé, mais c'est certainement à son avantage.

Je fronce les sourcils. Il y a quelqu'un qui est resté à sa place, quelqu'un qui n'est pas allé saluer le nouveau venu. Et à présent, Sasuke lui fait face, un sourire un peu perplexe sur le visage.

« Salut… Tu es Sai ?

-En effet.

-J'ai entendu parler de toi, je suis…

-Je sais qui tu es, Uchiwa. Tu n'es pas totalement inconnu. »

Je ne comprends pas. Sai n'est pas aussi… aussi grossier avec les gens normalement. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès de ce côté-là ces dernières années. Maintenant, il pourrait presque être qualifié de sociable. Mais là, vraiment il semble délibérément insultant envers Sasuke, au moment même où tout le monde est si heureux de le voir.

Sai me jette un regard furieux, que je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, que je sache ! Sasuke, lui, a l'air de comprendre… Il s'avance vers moi, et me passe un bras autour de la taille, en ajoutant un commentaire obscur plein d'ironie.

« Ah, c'est pour ça ? »

Sai, qui semble avoir perdu contrôle de ses expressions, lui montre les dents et tourne les talons. Il quitte le terrain d'entraînement à grands pas et heurte un arbre du poing. L'arbre se fend en deux. Il avait accumulé du chakra dans son bras ? Quelle idée…

Je me souviens tout à coup que Sasuke me tient toujours par la taille. Je sais que, il y a sept ans, j'aurais été en train de sauter partout en mon for intérieur et de sourire comme une idiote. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je sais, depuis longtemps, que j'ai dépassé mon béguin pour Sasuke, et qu'il a été remplacé par un sentiment beaucoup plus profond, pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Je me dégage, gênée, et je me tourne vers Naruto :

« Désolée, Naruto, mais ton châtiment devra attendre… Je voudrais aller…

-Tiens ? Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir à quel point tu étais devenue puissante, Sakura-chan. »

Je secoue la tête, de plus en plus embarrassée. Il fait preuve de tout ce dont je rêvais auparavant : de la gentillesse, de l'intérêt pour moi, et du respect. Pourtant, je sais que je dois m'assurer de quelque chose d'important.

« Non, désolée, Sasuke, mais… »

Il penche la tête légèrement sur le côté.

« J'espérais que… Après tout le temps que j'ai passé à rêver de vous revoir… Nous pourrions passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Naruto est là, et puis, nous avons le temps…

-Je voulais dire, j'aimerais passer du temps avec toi, Sakura-chan. Et je pense avoir perdu assez de temps comme ça, personnellement. »

Je me mords les lèvres. Comment lui faire comprendre que je n'ai plus douze ans, et que les sentiments peuvent changer du tout au tout ? Les siens aussi ont évolué apparemment, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus y répondre.

Ino intervient joyeusement :

« Si c'est pas mignon ! Allez, Sakura, t'as attendu suffisamment pour ça ! »

Evidemment. Ils ne sont pas au courant. Ils sont probablement persuadés que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Ils sont bien loin du compte. Là, c'est le moment le plus atroce possible.

« Je regrette, Sasuke, mais, je dois… vraiment… y aller, là. Vraiment.

-Oh. Eh bien, si jamais tu es libre un de ces jours, tu pourras…

-Oui, peut être. A plus tard ! »

Pour échapper aux regards ébahis de mes meilleurs amis, je m'enfuis hors du terrain, et me dirige vers le centre de Konoha. J'ai déjà perdu un temps précieux, et maintenant, je ne sais pas où trouver Sai.

Il faut que je sache ce qui lui est arrivé, pourquoi il s'est montré si désagréable envers un homme dont il avait été l'un des premiers à saluer les exploits, lorsque toute l'histoire avait été révélée.

Et pourquoi il a si mal réagi en nous voyant ensemble.

J'arrive devant chez lui, mais il n'y est pas. Tout est fermé, et il ne répond pas aux coups sur la porte. Alors, je passe par le palais de l'Hokage, mais personne ne l'a vu. Et j'ai beau arpenter Konoha dans toutes les directions, jusqu'au coucher du soleil, il est introuvable.

Je m'inquiète de plus en plus. Sai est toujours là lorsque j'ai besoin de lui. Je le trouve sans peine. Et là, il n'est nulle part…

Je longe à pas lents la rivière qui traverse le village, ne sachant plus trop où m'aventurer, lorsque quelqu'un atterrit dans un bond souple devant moi. En un éclair, je décroche mon katana de mon dos, et me place en position de combat, lorsque mon adversaire supposé lève les mains en l'air dans un geste qui voulait dire : « Eh là, doucement, je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi. », et élève la voix.

« C'est une façon d'accueillir un ami ? »

Je baisse ma garde, et souris d'un air fatigué.

« Sasuke, c'est toi ?

-Non, t'as des visions… Je voulais savoir, tu es libre, là ?

-Je… Pas vraiment, en fait, je…

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non. Enfin, je veux dire… Tu n'as pas vu Sai, par hasard ? »

Même dans la pénombre, je peux voir qu'il se rembrunit.

« Ecoute, je viens tout juste de rentrer au village, tu ne peux pas oublier un peu ce type ? »

Je serre les mâchoires. Sai est mon ami, je tiens à lui plus que quiconque au monde. L'oublier, alors qu'il avait des problèmes ? Certainement pas !

« Non. Tu l'as vu ?

-Non, si tu veux savoir. Sakura-chan, s'il te plaît, est-ce que…

-Quoi ? »

Mon esprit est ailleurs, j'essaie toujours d'imaginer où Sai peut bien être et je ne prête plus grande attention aux paroles de Sasuke.

« Est-ce que ça te dit de sortir avec moi ?

-Hein ? »

Je le dévisage, incrédule. Attendez, il vient à peine de revenir au village, nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis si longtemps, il ne sait même pas comment je suis devenue en grandissant, et il me demande ça comme si c'était évident ?

Pourtant… Alors que je le regarde, je vois le visage de Sai se superposer au sien. Ils se ressemblent tellement… Et soudain, je sens une envie de répondre que oui, que pourtant je chasse le plus vite possible. Ce n'est pas ça que je veux, et je le sais.

« Non.

-Non ?

-Sasuke, tu ne me connais même plus vraiment…

-Je te connais. J'ai suivi chacun de tes faits et gestes depuis ces dernières années. Je te connais par cœur.

-Non, Sasuke. J'ai grandi, je ne suis plus une Genin…

-Est-ce que les gens changent si facilement de sentiments ?

-Facilement ? Sasuke, ça fait si longtemps… Nous étions des enfants, et tu me détestais ! »

Je suis si mal, au bord des larmes, je voudrais que Sasuke soit encore le même que celui qui me répétait que je suis lourde, qu'il n'essaie pas de me prêter des sentiments qui ne sont pas les miens, qu'il…

« Je ne te détestais pas. Je ne te déteste pas. Je… »

Il me prend dans ses bras, mais je le comprend à peine tant ma vue et ma raison sont brouillées par la fatigue et les larmes. Quand je comprends enfin ce qui se passe, je tente de me dégager, mais j'ai tellement couru ces dernières heures que je ma force « monstrueuse » est presque épuisée, et Sasuke n'a aucun mal à me retenir.

«Lâche-moi !

-Non, je ne pense pas. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée, une autre silhouette se détache de l'ombre et élève la voix.

« Il me semble que Sakura t'a bien dit de la lâcher, non, Uchiwa ? »

Sasuke me lâche et je bénis le nouveau venu jusqu'à la trente-sixième génération. Il a la voix un peu étranglée, il est dans la pénombre et je ne peux pas distinguer qui c'est… Mais Sasuke me renseigne immédiatement sur ce point.

« Ah, Sai… Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ?

-Enlève tes pattes de là.

-Quoi, y'a marqué propriété privée ? »

Pour le coup, Sasuke vient de faire sa dernière erreur. Il a dû oublier mes tendances féministes. La femme-objet, merci beaucoup. Cela étant, mes forces me reviennent tout à coup, et je me dégage brutalement. Puis, je lui flanque une gifle dont il ne se remettra probablement jamais complètement.

Il fait un pas en arrière, sonné, mais se remet bien plus rapidement que je n'aurais cru. Il semble furieux. Une flamme apparaît dans ses yeux que je n'avais pas vue jusque là… On dirait… De la folie ? De la colère ? De la haine, peut être…

Il lance son bras en avant et je plonge pour éviter le kunai. Mais il ne m'était pas destiné, et j'ai à peine le temps de voir le geste de Sai, qui frappe si vite le poignet du Sharingan Sasuke que celui-ci lâche son arme.

Je soupire de soulagement et me relève le plus vite possible, prête à calmer les deux shinobis.

Mais Sai commet une erreur, que je ne peux pas empêcher. Il tourne le dos à Sasuke et plonge son regard dans le mien :

« Tu vas bien, Sakura-chan ?

-Je… Attention ! Sai ! »

Il ne se retourne pas assez vite, et l'arme de Sasuke se plonge dans son bras. Le sang jaillit, et je me jette en avant pour immobiliser Sasuke. Celui-ci se débat, mais je retrouve ma force tout à coup. Qui sait ce qui arriverait si je lâchais ? Sai est blessé, et dans le dos, ça suffit ! Je hurle au jeune Uchiwa :

« Sasuke ! Ca suffit ! Depuis quand attaques-tu les gens dans le dos ! Arrête ça, immédiatement ! »

Je sens qu'il ralentit ses mouvements. J'ai juste le temps de murmurer, à travers mes sanglots, avant de m'effondrer, à nouveau sans forces :

« Je t'en prie… Ces années n'ont pas pu tant te changer. »

Sai me rattrape au vol, dans ses bras. Je le vois grimacer lorsque je pèse sur sa blessure, mais fidèle à son habitude, il ne montre pas d'autres signes de souffrance. Il me pose doucement à terre, et lève les yeux vers Sasuke. Celui-ci passe la main sur son front et nous regarde, comme égaré. Il prend enfin la parole :

« Il faut emmener Sakura à Tsunade-sama. Et Sai, tu dois te faire soigner. Venez. »

Il se baisse, et tente de passer un bras autour de ma taille pour m'aider à me lever, mais Sai s'interpose, et, lui jetant un coup d'œil méfiant, me soutient lui-même. Je lui souris d'un air rassurant, enfin, j'essaie, et je m'appuie de l'autre main sur Sasuke. Je crois qu'il n'a eu qu'un moment de folie, je ne sais pas trop… Pas si étonnant, après tout ce qu'il a traversé… Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je n'ai plus confiance en lui. Après tout, je lui confierais ma vie… Enfin, je crois.

Lorsque nous arrivons à l'hôpital, les services se mettent en révolution en voyant arriver deux de leurs meilleurs shinobis en sale état, sans même être partis en mission…

°°°°°

**_Trois heures plus tard. Point de vue de Sasuke…_**

Je marche dans les rues de Konoha, en direction de ma maison. Enfin, de ce qui a été ma maison, avant que je ne parte du village. C'est bizarre, j'ai perdu toutes mes marques dans ce village. Les gens qui me traitaient comme un petit Genin me saluent avec respect, à présent, mais ils continuent à murmurer des étranges histoires dans mon dos…

Pas étonnant, après ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années… La guerre, la mort d'Orochimaru, ma réhabilitation… J' ai un sourire las.

Celui qui marche à côté de moi le remarque. Il remarque un peu trop de choses à mon goût.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. »

Nous continuons à marcher en silence. C'est un pur hasard que nous allions dans la même direction. Tsunade l'a renvoyé chez lui après avoir guéri son bras.

Elle a gardé Sakura en observation. Il n'a pas voulu partir, on a dû le traîner hors de l'hôpital. Je pensais qu'il allait passer ses nerfs sur moi pendant le trajet, mais bizarrement, il est retombé dans son mutisme et son manque d'expression habituel.

Habituel… Sauf lorsqu'il voit Sakura.

Je serre les poings. Quelque chose ne va pas. En revenant enfin au village, je m'attendais à retrouver mes amis comme si rien n'avait changé, et je m'attendais à retrouver Sakura, qui m'attendait.

Après tout, elle avait bien juré qu'elle m'aimait, non, lorsque je suis parti ?

« Oui. Mais tu es parti, voilà justement le problème. »

Je me tourne, furieux, vers Sai.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je répondais à ta question. Tu pensais tout haut, j'ai l'impression. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'une petite mise au point s'imposait.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Sakura-chan. C'est bien à elle que tu pensais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il arbore ce faux sourire que je hais. Je le connais à peine, et déjà je hais les airs qu'il prend sur commande. Peut être parce que ça me rappelle mes tentatives ratées de rester impassible.

« Je voulais te dire une chose, Uchiwa. Tu t'attendais peut-être à la retrouver come avant. Elle était petite, à l'époque, plus faible. Et elle était amoureuse de toi.

-Je…

-Tu l'aimais ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté ?

-Je devais…

-Ta vengeance, oui, je sais.

-Non ! Ma mission. Tsunade-sama m'a envoyé…

-Non. »

Quoi ? Comment sait-il…

« J'ai lu des dossiers, lorsque je faisais encore partie de Racine. Tsunade-sama ne t'a absolument pas envoyé en mission. C'était une excuse pour que tu puisses revenir la tête haute à Konoha, lorsque tu as abandonné Orochimaru. Tu n'avais que ta vengeance en tête, et tu ne l'as même pas accompli, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Et tu es parti, pour rien… Des chimères.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter cela à qui que ce soit. Pour moi, quelque soit la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu, c'est pareil. Tu es un shinobi de Konoha, et pour cela, je serais prêt à donner ma vie pour te protéger. Mais… »

Je serre les dents. Je sais qu'il dit exactement ce qu'il pense. La façade de son visage est retombée, et il ne cache plus rien.

« Mais pour Sakura-chan, c'est autre chose. J'admets qu'il est possible qu'elle t'aime toujours. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. »

°°°°°

Une silhouette noire bondit souplement sur le toit qui surplombait la rue où parlaient les deux shinobis. Elle soupira de soulagement. Ils discutaient sans même élever la voix… Enfin, l'un parlait, et l'autre écoutait. Elle reconnut la voix, et se pencha pour entendre…

« Mais pour Sakura-chan, c'est autre chose. J'admets qu'il est possible qu'elle t'aime toujours. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé… »

°°°°°

_**Point de vue de Sai :**_

Je sens que mon visage ne cache plus rien de moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en féliciter… C'est la première fois qu'il reflète mes sentiments, c'est extraordinaire ! Oui, mais c'est aussi au moment même où j'aurais bien besoin d'être impassible…

« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. C'aurait été difficile d'arriver et de lui demander : « Salut, Sakura, t'aimes toujours Uchiwa Sasuke ? », évidemment. De toutes façons, je ne veux pas savoir. Et même si je savais, je n'essaierais pas de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, ni de l'embrasser de force ! Elle choisira elle-même, et quand bien même elle en aimerait un autre que nous deux, quand bien même ce serait Naruto, Kakashi, ou pourquoi pas Neji Hyûga, je la laisserais faire ce qu'elle veut pour être heureuse ! Quand bien même elle te choisirait toi, j'accepterais d'être témoin à votre mariage s'il le fallait. Tu as compris, Uchiwa Sasuke ? Serais-tu prêt à en faire autant ? »

Je m'arrête, haletant, c'est tout juste si je ne lui montre pas mes dents. Il a les sourcils froncés, et bientôt naît sur ses lèvres un sourire étrange.

« Et tu prétends que tu es amoureux d'elle ? L'amour, c'est de tout faire pour garder quelqu'un ! Pas la céder au premier venu.

-Qui a dit une chose pareille ? Ah oui, désolé, Uchiwa, j'ai oublié de préciser que quiconque voudrait l'épouser devra d'abord me passer sur le corps, si je ne juge pas qu'il pourra la rendre heureuse…

-Tu crois pouvoir le faire, toi ? Tu n'as pas de nom, pas de réputation, pas de sentiments, quoi que tu en dises, et en plus, tu fais partie de l'organisation de traîtres qui a voulu détruire Konoha, valet de Racine ! »

Il réussit à me faire sortir de mes gonds. J'ai une envie furieuse de tirer un kunai, mais je me dis obscurément, dans un coin de mon cerveau, que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

En plus, il n'a pas tort. Je n'ai pas de nom, pas de famille. Et à l'origine, je faisais bien partie d'une organisation de traîtres. C'est le présent « tu fais partie », qui m'agace légèrement…

Mais j'ai des sentiments.

Je me contiens, et réussis à placarder mon expression neutre sur mon visage. Je me détends, en apparence, et m'oblige à répondre sur un ton calme :

« Tu n'as pas changé, Uchiwa Sasuke, quoique j'aie pu entendre… Mais Sakura, elle, a changé. C'est pour cela que je doute fort qu'elle puisse à nouveau répondre à tes sentiments. »

Je me tourne et m'éloigne. Je m'arrête, pourtant, lorsque j'entends la dernière réflexion de Sasuke :

« Elle ne m'aimera peut-être pas… Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle risque d'aimer ! »

Possible. Très possible. J'ai un sale caractère, je suis difficile à vivre, et facilement agaçant.

Mais elle aussi.

C'est pour ça qu'à la place de Sasuke, je ne ferais pas de pari…

°°°°°

L'ombre se redresse, sous le choc. C'est bien Sai qui a dit tout cela ? Vraiment ?

Mais alors…

C'est magnifique !

°°°°°

_**Point de vue de Sakura :**_

Je me réveille dans mon lit et m'étire. Je souris en me souvenant de mes aventures de la veille. C'est bizarre de penser que c'est réellement arrivé… Sasuke qui revient… Sai qui se met réellement en colère… La dispute des deux… Et puis leur deuxième confrontation entre quatre yeux.

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital un peu en fraude (un peu), j'avais peur qu'ils ne se trucident mutuellement.

Mais… Ca n'a pas eu lieu. Tant mieux, d'ailleurs… J'aurais été obligée d'intervenir, et alors là, bonjour les questions gênantes du type : « Qu'est-ce que t'as entendu ? »…

Je saute sur mes pieds, et je me prépare à sortir. De toutes façons, si j'étais restée à l'hôpital, ils m'auraient gardé pour rien, alors que je me sens parfaitement bien. Il m'a suffi de quelques heures de repos pour être sur pied, j'étais juste fatiguée, c'est tout ! Pas la peine d'en faire un fromage…

Visiblement, si. Parce que quand j'arrive sur le terrain d'entraînement, je me retrouve face à une bande de Junins dingues qui se jettent sur moi en hurlant : « Mais où t'étais passée ? On a eu peur, baka ! »

Gloups…

Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve face à un Sai plus qu'énervé (plus encore que la veille) qui a un regard des plus meurtriers… Je me prépare à un sermon posé comme il en a l'habitude, et je perds un peu de ma confiance lorsqu'il commence. Comment peut-il être au courant ?

« ESPECE D'IDIOTE FINIE ! Depuis quand viens-tu écouter les conversations des gens comme ça !

-Comment tu…

-C'est évident ! N'importe quel imbécile y aurait pensé ! Si tu t'es taillée de l'hôpital, ce n'était pas pour aller cueillir des pâquerettes ! Ca te prend souvent d'écouter à la po…

-Ne dis pas à la porte, j'étais sur le toit…

-Ca ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça !

-Hmmm… Non ?

-Je vais te…

-Sai, tu m'as posé la question « depuis quand écoutes tu les conversations des gens ? » Eh bien moi je te réponds : « Depuis que tu me hurles dessus… »

-Mais… C'était une question rhétorique !

-Ca ne m'empêche pas d'y répondre… Ah, et je réponds aussi à une autre question, bien que tu ne l'aies pas formulée… Non, je ne suis pas toujours amoureuse d'Uchiwa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais, la question que tu n'osais pas trop me demander ? Ah, et logiquement, maintenant, tu me demandes : « De qui donc es-tu amoureuse, ma chère Sakura-chan ? » Allons, j'attends. »

Je vois que je l'ai étourdi avec mes bavardages. C'était fait pour ça, d'ailleurs, qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait crier si fort… Toujours est-il qu'il répète machinalement ma question :

« De qui donc es-tu amoureuse, ma… ma chère Sakura-chan… ?

-Hmmm, voyons. Il a un nom, mais c'est un nom d'emprunt. Il n'a pas de famille, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il fut un temps où il faisait partie de Racine, mais il a fait les bons choix dans sa vie… Quant à ses sentiments, qui d'autre que lui peut se prononcer ? Qui est-ce…

-Sakura ! Tu…

-Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de moi-même… Sai.

-Oui ? répondit-il machinalement.

-Sai.

-Oui !

-C'est la réponse.

-Quelle réponse ?

-Sai. C'est la réponse à la devinette. Toi.

-Je… Sakura…

-C'est amusant, le coupais-je, maintenant, tout le monde peut lire tes sentiments. Ils sont écrits sur ton visage… »

A ce moment-là, j'avais prévu (car je suis un esprit ordonné et tout au long de ma tirade, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire ensuite) de l'embrasser, de lui prendre la main, je ne savais pas trop. Je n'ai pas l'habitude, c'est tout, quoi !

Mais il me prend de vitesse…

Et je me sens si bien, dans ses bras, alors qu'il m'embrasse, au milieu des Junins de Konoha qui échangent des regards abasourdis…

°°°°°

_**Point de vue de Sasuke :**_

« Mission accomplie, Tsunade-sama… Mais vous croyez vraiment que pour arriver à ça je blesse, insulte et frappe mes meilleurs amis et que je me fasse passer pour un salaud aux yeux des lecteurs ?

-Oh, pour que ces deux-là s'entendent, il fallait bien ça, crois moi… »

°°°°°

Ouaaaaiiiis ! Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'ai ce oneshot sur le feu ! Contente, c'est fini ! Je l'avais laissé tomber parce que j'avais l'impression que ça devenait mauvais, mais Marie-France m'a convaincue de le terminer, alors, voilà, ce oneshot est pour toi, ma vieille ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! C'est du délire pur Takara…

Biz, et des reviews !

Takara Hatake


End file.
